Tamaki Gives Kyoya Dating Advice
by TheMGMouse
Summary: The story where Kyoya acts like Tamaki for a day-
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**: Tamaki gives Kyoya dating advice / The story where Kyoya acts like Tamaki - OOCness ahead-

**Beginning - Author's Note: **

-TheMGMouse

(Ps - Check out my profile for news / updates on this story and others.)

* * *

The steam faded from the mirror and so Kyoya moved stood in front of his mirror and sighed, he looked down at the comb and was already hating himself for what he was about to do. Underneath the comb was a small packet of skin cream and next to the comb was some sort of Parisian hairspray. Kyoya picked them up hesitantly... _God, why was he even taking this advice in the first place-? _

It wasn't that he didn't know what the products were but it was more - he didn't know why he'd want to use it... or how to use it exactly now that he thought of it. He stood there looking at it stupidly, until Akito knocked on his bedroom door asking him what was taking him so long and that breakfast was ready. This sent Kyoya flying back to getting ready he ripped the brush through his still damp hair- dried it- and parted it. Then he brushed his teeth and flossed hurriedly before going to collect his things for school.

He put his homework into his school bag and was standing there, buttoning up his uniform when he noticed the hairspray and packet still sitting on the bathroom counter. He huffed, and stuffed the things into his bag- Tamaki was the one who gave it to him, Tamaki could take them back or show him how to apply them. . .

With that he left his room for breakfast hating the deal that he'd made with Tamaki earlier that week...


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya checked his phone as he walked up the steps into Ouran's main building to review his schedule, the first words being, _Meet in the club room - first thing. _

_Ah, yes. Suoh. . . _

Kyoya coughed into his fist, "Is this going to take long?"

"Not at all," Tamaki laughed and shook his head, "Only a few minutes of your time."

"Only a few minutes?" Kyoya rose his eyebrows at that, "That's a new record for you…Very well - we should get started right away. Do you want something to drink before we start?" Kyoya asked, making his way to their mini-bar that they had to set up to serve and prepare food to the costumers.

"No, I've already made myself a cup." Tamaki hummed, ceasing to Kyoya to chuckle when he noticed it was just a premade drink.

"Alright, suit yourself." Kyoya said, settling himself behind the counter and getting out the things to make his coffee, "You talk while I make a cup."

Tamaki nodded and produced a notebook, something that Kyoya immediately questioned. Kyoya ended up doing most of their combined note taking and felt jilted all of a sudden since Tamaki had his own notebook. Tamaki seemed to sense this tension, which he calmed with his next words. "Don't worry, this is only for you." He said, flipping through a couple of pages before he set the book down on the table in front of him and tapped it with the pen, "Here this is the thing."

Kyoya craned his neck to see what Tamaki was pointing at and then shook his head, "What is it?" He said, putting the pot of coffee on.

"It's your progress report."

Kyoya spilled the beans for his coffee, "My what?"

"Your progress report." Tamaki grinned, back at him, eyes sparkling with excitement that just screamed the truth: 'I can't wait to mess with your love life.'

"Ah that's- " Kyoya cleared his throat, he set down the cup and massaged his hand as he hadn't realized how tightly he'd been clenching the pitcher. He chooses to remain silent and finish preparing his coffee before composing himself and leaning across the counter at Tamaki. Feeling a sense of pride when Tamaki straightened up as he did so, "Why do I need a progress report?"

"Remember you said that you MIGHT like this one guy and that you MIGHT like to go ou-"

Kyoya blushed a bit, "So you remember that-"

"Well, of course, I do! It was only last week you told me this. Remember, when I praising my Haruhi!" Tamaki said, bursting into one of his ridiculous dramatic for effect poses.

"How can I forget that?" Kyoya sighed, recalling the king's long-winded speech of the girl that had recently joined their club as he poured his coffee, "Look … I just brought it up because I remembered you saying, 'Do you have anyone you want to go with to the dance coming up.'"

"Yes! Exactly. I'm planning to go with Haruhi, and naturally, she'll come with me, and so since I'm taken care of, and the dance is at the end of this month, we have plenty of time to work on you!" Tamaki said, puffing out his chest, confidently, "It'll be tough, but I'm sure I can manage!"

"You sound like this is a task of a martyr." Kyoya tsked, shaking his head before plopping down in the seat across from Tamaki.

"So how was the shampoo and hair product that I sent you home with?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, yes, that." Kyoya said flatly as he set them on the table, "I don't know how to use these, and you know it."

"I picked the ones with lots of words on the back so you'd know how to apply them…." Tamaki frowned and picked up a bottle, "Hmm… maybe these don't have the instructions on them - hey, Kyoya - you wear your glasses into the bathroom with you, don't you? Oh - geez, what's that look on your face for… I'm only kidding… well, this goes on your face. It's actually imported from Korea, and the ingredients are specially chosen, so it'll work on anyone. Here. I'll show you. It's just cream."

Kyoya looked out in the courtyard under the window wishing that he could be somewhere else… however, it was a half an hour before their first class, so it seemed for the time being to he'd be stuck here.

"Alright - so you just take a small bit like this in the palm of your hand, and then you rub it in gently circles… all over your face. Tada!" Tamaki said, after trying it on himself, "Now we'll do you. Take your glasses off."

"I don't want to put on skin cream- "

"Oh, come on! Not only will your skin be great, but also it could help you win this guy over." Tamaki said, coming over to Kyoya with the packet in hand. He was so close to Kyoya he was practically in his lap, "Alright…take off your glasses and close your eyes."

"You're not letting me not do this, are you?" Kyoya sighed, taking his glasses off.

"Hey!" Tamaki said, beginning to apply the skin cream, "If you don't like it, it's only for a bit, and you'll end up with super clear skin in the end, so it's pretty much a win-win."

Kyoya attempted to sip his coffee when it was taken out of his hands, and the silence was replaced with a shaking of a bottle, "Right - so not only will hairspray help your hair stay straight, you'll also be able to style fun and everything. See - I just spray it like this and then style it. . . maybe I'll sweep it to the side-"

"Just - put it back." Kyoya coughed as the spray went all over, "You better not get this in my coffee.

"Ah, no, no mon ami - knowing you as I do now, I'd never do that." Tamaki said, putting the coffee back into Kyoya's hands and taking a picture of Kyoya on his phone, "Look how nice you look now!"

"I don't see any change."

"Ah! Don't be such a pessimist! You look great!" Tamaki said, putting his hands on his hips, "We're starting out small and already having dramatic improvement! I can't wait until the shampoo I bought arrives, you'll love it."

"You're taking this way to a creepy level." Kyoya deadpanned.

"Wha-? No, I'm simply just starting with the basics! The first place to start when trying to get someone to notice you is self-care. Well… not really, but loving yourself first is a big plus. Also, by the time I've got you all set up, you'll also look great doing it. And looking great is the second step, so look at that, Kyo- we've got two of… however, many steps you'll need!" Tamaki smiled.

"I hope this works." Kyoya sighed, knowing what he was about to say would probably hurt the blonde's feelings.

"Don't worry, Kyoya! I'll have the rest of the lesson plan for you tomorrow. I'll text it to you in the morning, so look out for it, okay?"

"Alright."


End file.
